


Night On The Sun

by Sharkseye



Series: That's What We're Waiting For Aren't We? [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Come Eating, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Possessive Derek, Protective Castiel, Soul Bond, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after the events of World at Large, Derek and Dean receive a phone call from Sam, who is on his way over to their location.  Meeting the family is never fun when you're in a pairing of a hunter and a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These walls are paper thin and everyone hears every little sound

**Author's Note:**

> Another story in the series!! Holy crap people, fun times!  
> Anyway, like it says in the summary, this is right after the last chapter of World at Large. I meant to do more talking in the first chapter and such, but a wild smut happened and I couldn't stop it, though I promise Sam is in the next chapter. This is already finished, and is around 7 000 words and 2 chapters.  
> I'm sorry if Sam seems OOC, I've never been good at writing Sam, but I pretty much took their interactions from Dean and Sam's argument over Amy Pond and all those fun killing times that have happened in the past during Supernatural. Next I'll be writing on Dean meeting the pack, but I don't know when I'll finish. Maybe next week, but as I'm going on holidays, don't count on it.

The morning after Dean and Derek’s retrieval of Castiel from purgatory was heralded by a cell phone ringing.  Derek had woken up instantly and, noticing that Dean was still asleep, quickly grappled for the phone, managing to answer it without removing himself from the tangle that Dean and him had managed to create during the night.

“Hello?” Derek whispered, settling back down and letting Dean reattach himself to the werewolf.  It was actually quite nice how the hunter felt safe enough around Derek to not wake up.  Cas probably had something to do with that as well, but still, in the safety of his own mind, Derek was allowed to be sappy

“Who is this?” The voice on the other end of the phone demanded and Derek recognized the other Winchester brother from when he had been listening in on the brothers phone conversation.  Well shit.  Derek really didn’t want to wake Dean up, but he couldn’t imagine that the younger Winchester would be pleased to talk to some random guy on his brother’s phone.  He’d be even less pleased to find out he was talking to a werewolf.

Luckily, before Derek had to reply, Cas softly ordered from the other bed, “Give me the phone, I’ll speak with Sam”

Not arguing, Derek chucked the phone over to the angel, thanking the angel’s extreme reflexes for not letting the thing hit the floor.

“Hello Sam.” Cas greeted into the phone, and Derek relaxed, pulling Dean’s head into his neck and running his fingers through his mate’s hair as Sam’s voice came through the phone speaker laced with surprise.

“Cas? Dean said you didn’t make it out of purgatory.  And who was that? Where’s Dean?”

“Dean got me out of purgatory, that was Derek and Dean is asleep.” Derek groaned at the angel’s honesty and Dean shifted, the werewolf glancing down to meet sleep glazed green eyes. 

“What? Let me talk to him! Who the hell is Derek?”

“Dean just woke up” Castiel informed Sam, and the older hunter turned away from Derek, frowning as he realized Cas was on the phone.

“Is it Sam?” Dean murmured, still partially asleep. 

The combination of being presented with a sleepy hunter who in every other circumstance shot awake, and had his neck turned to show Derek’s bite was almost too much for the werewolf, and he placed an open mouthed kiss on his bite.  Dean groaned and pressed back into Derek, the phone momentarily forgotten until it was passed back over to their bed.  Dean picked up the phone and brought it to his ear, evidently not focusing well as Derek teased him by pressing flush against the hunter’s back.  Derek wasn’t sure how far he could go considering past circumstances, but Dean had been the one to wrap around the werewolf in the first place.  Plus the new mate bond was requesting contact that the werewolf really didn’t want to deny

“Hey Sammy” Dean greeted, pushing his hips back into Derek’s morning wood.  The werewolf froze, amazed that Dean could so casually do that after the last time Derek had fucked him. 

“Dean, what the hell is happening? I’m on my way over there now” Dean paused at this new piece of information and Derek noticed Cas sitting up, the angel managing to look alert and fully in command even though he had bed head and was wearing one of Dean’s older shirts and boxers.  Oh the advantages of being a celestial being.

“How do you know where I am?” Dean asked, concern evident in his voice.

“GPS on your cell, you never phoned back even a week after calling me, but when I tried to trace you all your phones were gone.  Then when I tried again you had randomly reappeared, and now when I call you I get some guy answering.  What the hell is happening Dean?” Sam ranted and Derek had the errant wonder of whether or not the younger hunter had breathed at all through his speech.  Stiles could talk for a really long time without needing to breathe, so maybe Sam also had that skill. 

Derek probably shouldn’t tease Dean while his mate was on the phone with his younger brother, but Derek was still pissed at Sam for what he had done to Dean and therefore resumed touching his mate, running a hand down Dean’s chest and rubbing circles into his stomach.  His mate barely managed to hold back a moan and bared his throat for Derek before replying to Sam

“You know what, if you’re” Derek latched onto Dean’s neck and his mate wasn’t able to hold back a sharp intake of breath, very obviously interrupting his sentence.  “If you’re already on your way over, why don’t I just ex-ah-explain it all when you get here.”

“Dude, what are you doing? Are you having sex while talking to me?” Sam sounded scandalized and Derek chuckled softly, “Wait, is that a guy? Is that Cas?”

Irritated at the suggestion that Cas would be fucking Dean, Derek growled, keeping his teeth flat as he bit and sucked a mark into Dean’s neck.  His mate hissed softly and rattled out a rushed reply to Sam. “It wouldn’t be the first time, there are actually things you don’t know about me, and Cas is in the other bed.  Talk to you when you get here”

Sam’s protests were abruptly cut off as Dean hung up, tossing the phone away and swearing as it hit the floor, though he didn’t do anything to stop it.  Derek laughed into Dean’s neck and his mate snaked a hand around to grab Derek’s hip, looking at the angel on the other bed,

“Cas?  Unless you want to stay, can I kick you out to get breakfast or something?” Dean gasped in question and Derek stopped, looking over Dean to watch the angel as well.  To his surprise Cas looked amused rather than upset.  Regarding Dean’s offer to Cas, Derek’s wolf was fine with having sex with Dean in front of Cas to show the angel who Dean belonged to, but his human side wasn’t particularly in the mood for exhibitionism.  At the moment. 

“I will go and find Sam.” Cas thankfully decided, but Dean broke in before the angel could leave.

“Don’t tell him about Derek, I’ll tell him when he gets here” Derek relaxed at the second part of Dean’s sentence and the angel nodded before disappearing in a flutter of wings. 

As soon as Cas was gone Dean turned, catching Derek’s mouth in a kiss and grinding back into the werewolf.  Derek obliged his mate for a little bit before going to roll them over.  Dean stopped him partway and Derek pulled back, afraid he had gone too far.

“I want you, just not like that” Dean reassured, swinging his leg over Derek and grinding his erection into the werewolf’s.  Derek moaned in acknowledgment and palmed the bulge in Dean’s boxers, ecstatic at the thought of having any type of sex with his mate again.  Dean kissed him as he kicked off his boxers and pulled Derek’s down at the same time so they were both completely naked.  The werewolf growled in pleasure, his teeth sharpening into the kiss.  Rather than stop at the shift, Dean licked at Derek’s fangs, catching his tongue on the sharp side and hissing in approval. 

“Fuck me” Dean pulled back long enough to demand and Derek froze, surprised.  He opened his mouth to confirm that Dean was okay with it but his mate spoke before he could ask, pressing their foreheads together and meeting his eyes. “Stop asking if I’m sure.  I want you inside of me right now”

“Fuck” Derek breathed, eyes flashing red.  His mate grinned and pulled back, crawling off Derek to bend over his bag and search for lube.  The werewolf sat up, slowly jacking himself off as he admired the nice view he had of Dean’s ass and bobbing cock.  No doubt about it, Dean was seriously gorgeous in every way.  Turning back and noticing Derek watching him, Dean leered, running his gaze along Derek’s body, his eyes drawn down to where Derek was stroking himself.  The hunter took a few moments to just watch Derek and the werewolf grew impatient, deciding to push things along a bit.

“Come on, you were so eager a moment ago” He challenged, and Dean responded instantly, tossing the lube on the bed and falling between Derek’s legs, replacing the werewolf’s hand with his mouth and sucking down Derek’s cock. 

Growling, the werewolf bucked up, slowing when he noticed Dean choke, but his mate just took him in further.  In response to the unspoken permission Derek threaded his hand through Dean’s hair and started to guide his mate’s head, fucking up into Dean’s mouth and loving the way the hunter’s throat fluttered around his cock when he choked.  Dean flicked his eyes up to meet Derek’s and the werewolf groaned at the obscene picture he made, eyes shining with tears as precome and spit leaked out the sides of his stretched lips, taking Derek’s cock like he was born for it.  Derek reached down and pressed his thumb into Dean’s cheek, moaning at the way he could feel himself inside the hunter.  Dean belonged to him so completely, allowing Derek to do anything and loving everything the werewolf gave him. 

Derek allowed Dean to suck his cock for a while, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s mouth until he was almost about to come and pulled Dean off, surging up to taste himself in Dean’s mouth, searching out every bit with his tongue. Sitting up and hooking his legs under Dean, Derek flipped his mate so that he was on his back, the werewolf pushing open Dean’s thighs.  Making sure that his claws weren’t out and still kissing Dean, Derek scrabbled for the lube, snapping it open and covering his fingers in it.  Once they were slick he reached down, running one finger over Dean’s hole before pressing in. 

His mate paused at the first bit of penetration and Derek stopped, giving Dean as much time as he needed to get used to it.  In this he wasn’t going to rush the hunter.  Dean broke the kiss and framed Derek’s face with his hands, panting and spreading his legs wider for Derek. 

“Need to be able to see you” Dean murmured and Derek nodded, pressing his finger deeper.

 

~*~

 

It was almost weird, the amount of desire Dean had for getting Derek’s cock inside him.  It didn’t matter where, his mouth, his ass, he just wanted the werewolf to own him, prove to him that he wanted Dean.  Dean had wondered about how comfortable he’d be with being fucked by Derek again, but he was completely relaxed as Derek inserted a second finger into Dean’s hole and stretched him.  Absolutely loving the feeling, Dean pressed down on the werewolf’s fingers, gasping out a demand for more. 

Derek pressed in a third finger and Dean suddenly laughed, realizing something suddenly.  Derek frowned, a questioning look on his face.  Still fucking himself on Derek’s fingers, Dean groaned as he explained, “This is the first time you’ve stretched me with more than two fingers.”

Derek raised an eyebrow in incredulity and informed him, “You’re the only one who would think that’s funny”

Dean snorted, the noise turning into a whine as Derek prodded at his prostrate.  “Please!  Derek, fuck me!”

Complying to Dean’s demands, the werewolf pulled his fingers out and pressing his cock up against Dean’s hole.  For a second Dean thought of the last time Derek has fucked him without any stretching or concern for his pleasure, but then the thought was gone and he reached up, grabbing Derek’s hips and impaling himself on Derek’s cock.  Without waiting for himself to adjust he tried to move, but then Derek was pushing Dean into the bed, snarling at him to wait. 

Dean let out a moan of protest but the werewolf cut him off “You’re so fucking greedy that you’re going to hurt yourself.”

He was totally going to settle for glaring at the werewolf until he started fucking Dean, but meeting the Alpha’s red gaze all he could do was tip his head back, exposing his throat and denying that he was begging.  Luckily the submission seemed to appease Derek and he started moving, fucking deep into Dean and hitting his prostrate every time.  Dean reached to grab his own cock but Derek batted his hand away, growling out a firm ‘ _Mine_ ’ as he took a hold of Dean.  A few more strokes and Dean was coming in-between them, coating both their chests in ropes of his release as he gasped Derek’s name.  Derek followed soon after, just long enough that Dean was starting to squirm from over sensitization on his prostrate. 

Thankfully for Dean’s afterglow, Derek rolled over instead of collapsing on Dean, not falling on him and then moving off like he usually did.  That would’ve been a great time to have a flashback of being caged in.

“Dean” Derek’s voice pulled Dean away from that thought and he blinked his eyes open, unaware that he had closed them.  A hand was scraping up his stomach and Dean realized that Derek was wiping the hunters come off, probably to feed it to Dean.  His assumption was proved right moments later when Derek pressed his come covered hand to Dean’s mouth, and the hunter opened it willingly.  The first time Derek had done this he hadn’t been happy about it and he still thought it was gross to be cleaning off his own come, but his Alpha and mate wanted him to do it and so he did. 

Once Derek’s hand was clean the werewolf pulled back from Dean, responding softly to Dean’s noise of protest with a soft order and a hand tugging him down.  “Clean it all off and then you can go back to sleep”

“Fuck you” Dean mumbled, moving down Derek’s body and lapping at the come he had coated the werewolf’s chest with.  Again, he didn’t like eating his own come, but being able to explore Derek’s body with his mouth made up for it by miles.  The werewolf was seriously fucking hot, the only man Dean had ever had the time to learn and map out, and a fucking awesome one at that, werewolf or no. 

After he had finished cleaning Derek the werewolf curled around him, reaching around to the hunter’s ass and pushing some come that had spilt out back into Dean, causing him to let out a small laugh at the possessiveness. 

“Possessive bastard” He huffed fondly before pressing a short kiss to Derek’s lips. 

The Alpha grinned, the red bleeding out of his eyes but the fondness staying.  He kissed Dean one more time before whispering, “Go to sleep.”


	2. Yup, everything’s just fine, fine, fine.  No one's getting blamed this time

Waking up after his nap, Dean was alone and instantly alert this time, tensing and swinging his gaze around the room to land on Derek, the werewolf crouching over his bag from where he had been zipping it up.

“What?” Dean asked, somehow aware that he had been purposefully woken

“Your brother just drove into the parking lot.  At least I’m assuming it’s your brother because he smells like you and Cas is with him” Derek explained and Dean swore, standing up to get dressed only to find out that he already was in clothes.  Noting Dean’s confused expression Derek nodded at the hunter and shrugged “You were tired.”

“Really fucking tired if I didn’t wake up” Dean agreed incredulously, sorry to see that Derek was also wearing clothes again and brushing a hand over the werewolf’s shoulder as he walked over to the window to peek out.  He fucking loved being able to be tactile with Derek, something he rarely was around Sam, and it was just awkward hugging Cas. 

Like Derek had said, a hideous green minivan pulled into the space beside the impala, Dean’s giant brother getting out opposite his angel.  Stepping back from the window Dean curled his hands into fists before releasing them, attempting to do something to keep his temper.  Sam hadn’t searched for Dean and then even after getting out of purgatory his brother had cut himself off from Dean.  Yes, he loved his brother more than anything, but he had no idea how to act around the guy now.

A hand pressed into the back of Dean’s neck and he relaxed as Derek pulled the hunter against him and uttered, “It’ll be okay”

“I really fucking hope so” Dean mirthlessly laughed, turning in Derek’s arms to kiss him before stepping away, biting his lip and grinning as he looked at the bed.  “Man, it fucking reeks of sex in here.”

“Well there’s one less thing you have to tell Sam” Derek replied dryly “Maybe he’ll also try and kill me for that”

A knock interrupted whatever Dean’s answer might have been and the hunter quickly moved to the door, letting Sam in and standing back.  He really wanted to hug his brother to check if the moose was actually there, but Sam was glaring at Derek, irritation practically oozing from him.  The werewolf was doing something that pushed calm through their bond and Dean relaxed somewhat, flashing the werewolf a quick smile before moving forward and greeting Sam with a hug anyway.  “Hey Sammy”

“Dean” Sam replied, grinning at his brother innocently.  For a second everything was normal again, but then Sam nodded at the werewolf, asking “Who’s he?”

“Sam this is Derek, Derek, Sam” Dean introduced, beyond grateful when Cas moved past his brother to take up a position next to the werewolf. 

“And why wouldn’t Cas tell me anything about him?” Sam asked, still looking suspicious.

Deciding that he might as well bite the proverbial bullet Dean nodded at Derek, attempting to send reassurance through their bond.  He knew it must not exactly be nice for Derek, being introduced to Dean’s family and having all of them wanting to kill him.  Granted, Cas seemed to be getting past that, but considering what Dean had done to and what had happened to Sam’s past supernatural friends and lovers, it might take a while for him to come round.  If he ever did.

Because he was focusing so hard on their bond, Dean knew the moment Derek’s eyes turned red.  He could have also figured it out by the way Sam’s face instantly hardened and he stiffened, his hand automatically going near his pocket.  Dean didn’t know if Sam had any weapons on him but stepped slightly in front of Derek all the same.

“An Alpha werewolf.  What the hell are you doing with him?” Sam spat, anger coloring his tone. 

“Smelling the fucking flowers Sam.  You weren’t there after I got out of purgatory, Derek helped me get Cas out.” Dean retorted, the aggression toward his mate cutting his temper shorter than it was.  At least that was one thing he could truthfully blame on the mate bond.

“Alright he helped you with Cas, then why is he still here?” Sam questioned suspiciously, still glaring at Derek

“He’s my mate.” Dean bit his lip, glancing away as he answered, “We’re bonded.”

Instantly the tension in the room changed and Dean risked a glance up to find Sam staring at him with a mixture of incredulity and protectiveness. When he spoke this time it was slow and concerned.  “Dean I know you, and you would never willingly tie yourself to a monster, let alone a male one.  Now how did that happen?”

Not wanting to answer, Dean glanced back at Derek.  He couldn’t very well tell his brother that he no he wouldn’t willingly tie himself to a monster and he hadn’t exactly had a choice in the matter.  Never mind that Dean wanted Derek now, he hadn’t at the beginning and Sam would figure that out and act accordingly.  “It doesn’t matter, we’re bonded now and that’s not changing.  You’re free to go back to your girl, I’m going to continue hunting.  You didn’t need to come all the way over here”

“How the hell did that happen?” Sam repeated in a harsher tone, turning away from Dean to narrow his eyes at the angel.  “Cas?”

“Cas, don’t-” Dean started, also looking over, cutting himself off as he met Cas’ gaze.  His protests already proved to Sam that there was something wrong, Cas could worsen the situation, but not by much.

“However it started, Dean wants the bond now.” Cas answered without infliction and Dean felt a wave of surprise go through Derek.  Honestly, he was just as surprised as the werewolf.  While Cas hadn’t advocated for their relationship, he hadn’t said anything to harm it further in Sam’s eyes either.

“However it started?” Sam repeated, glancing back at Dean.  Well, not _intentionally_ harming it.

“Alright ya, shitty start, but you’re going to have to deal with it ‘cause I’m keeping Derek with me.  You’ve already said you don’t want to hunt with me, so it isn’t your problem.” Dean said, spreading his hands in irritated supplication

Sam still looked angry but before he could say anything Cas cut in.  “Sam this is Dean’s choice.”

“Dean’s choice? And Amy wasn’t my choice?” Sam demanded

Dean flinched back, wincing.  Oh fuck, he knew his brother would bring that up.  “Amy was a mistake”

“Oh and you can say that now because you _killed_ her.” Sam replied scathingly.  Derek stiffened behind Dean and confusion poured from the werewolf.  “Why couldn’t I kill the werewolf and say the same thing?”

Derek growled behind Dean but the hunter barely noticed, taking another step in front of Derek and towards Sam.  His words were ice cold and instinctual “You do that and we’re done”

“What?” Sam jerked back, the anger in his eyes turning to confusion and hurt

“You left me in fucking purgatory for a year, when I got out you told me you were finished hunting and wanted nothing to do with this life.”  Dean hissed, anger boiling over.  “If you hurt Derek you can go back to your girl, spend the rest of your life with her and know that you don’t have a brother.”

Sam looked absolutely flabbergasted like Dean had randomly hit him and the older hunter almost wanted to take it all back so they could go back to normal.  But there no longer was a normal.  Sam wasn’t hunting anymore, he got the life that he always wanted and Dean was happy for him.  So fucking happy that Sam had an apple pie life, but the affection was lost in the storm of hurt, abandonment and anger that churned in Dean.  He loved his brother, but Derek was his mate.  Sam was going to leave and go back to his girl, Cas was going to fly off and fix heaven or something, and Derek was going to stay with Dean.  The werewolf was the one safe, loved—liked, not loved, can’t say that yet—and enjoyable person that Dean still had, and no one was going to take him away from the hunter. 

A wave of mixed up and contrasting emotions was practically rolling off Derek but the confusion in it was enough that Dean was able to calm down slightly, knowing that this was his mess and he needed to fix it.  Taking a deep breath and ignoring the way Sam was gaping, Dean attempted to keep his voice level.  “Now, me, Derek and maybe Cas are going to go and eat breakfast because I haven’t eaten anything in a really long time and I’m hungry.  Okay, amend that, I have eaten, but it doesn’t count as food.” Because it was always time for a sex joke, from Sam’s wince evidently not one that had gone over his head. “So anyways, we’re going to go eat and you’re welcome to join us or go back.  Your choice.”

 

~*~

 

Completely frozen in shock, Derek alternated between staring at the two brothers.  So far this entire morning had been completely unexpected.  Being allowed to fuck Dean again, having Sam randomly appear, Cas actually standing beside Derek and defending him, and now Dean placing Derek’s safety above whatever connection he had left with Sam.  What the hell was happening.  Yes it was awesome, but completely freaking unpredicted.  At no point in thinking about meeting Sam had Derek even considered this outcome.  It was pretty much the best outcome there was.  Granted it would’ve been nice if Sam hadn’t wanted to kill Derek, but now the werewolf could see how much Dean actually cared. 

Not once in the conversation had Dean’s heartbeat been anything but steady.  Granted, it had sped up and slowed with the flow of emotions, but no skipping that would alert Derek’s ‘lie detector’—as Stiles called it—to an untruth.  If Sam hurt Derek, Dean would actually turn his back on the other hunter.  Yes, the other reasons Dean had laid out contributed to that, but Derek’s safety would be the last straw.  Kate—the hunter who had murdered Derek’s entire family after using Derek—had never once done something _for_ Derek.  She had never given up any piece of herself or made sacrifices for their relationship.  Completely contrasting to that, Dean had done nothing _but_ sacrifice.  Forgiving Derek time and time again, and protecting the werewolf from Dean’s own brother.  It was mind blowing.

“Where are we eating?” Sam replied finally to Dean’s last offer and Derek flicked his eyes back at the younger hunter. 

He hadn’t actually thought that Sam would agree to it, but now both hunters were calming, relaxing from their heated argument.  At least that’s what it looked like.  From what Derek could smell and feel through the mate bond, they were both just pushing the emotions back down.  They got too close to the point of no return and were both taking a step back from it.  It looked like a practiced situation, as if they regularly fought and had to forget about things.  If that was the case, Derek could see why Dean stayed with the fucked up relationship they had.  It was all just as normal to the hunter as they were to Derek.

“When you got baby back did you see anywhere we can eat?” Dean asked, turning away from Sam to look at Derek.

Almost surprised at being addressed for the first time, Derek cast back into his memories, trying to think if he had noticed any diners past his worry over Cas killing him.  “There was one place a block away, greasy diner that you seem to enjoy.”

“Fuck off, burgers are awesome.” Dean retorted and the angry smell from Sam increased slightly.  Not letting his eyes flash, Derek snorted, walking past Cas to grab his bag off the floor, keeping Sam in his line of sight the entire time. 

From there they moved into an awkward parody of normality.  Dean and Derek threw their bags into the impala and got in, Sam getting in his ridiculous green vehicle while Cas followed the duo.  Because the angel was in the car Derek didn’t ask Dean what the hell that had all been about, and instead calmly directed him to the food.  The werewolf was actually quite glad for having the angel when Cas ‘coincidently’ moved around their booth in the diner so that Derek got to sit next to Dean.  Considering that Cas didn’t smell too happy with Sam and the protectiveness the angel had shown around Dean, Derek was lucky Cas didn’t just sit next to Dean himself and leave the werewolf to sit with Sam. 

Noting Sam’s glare at Derek over the menu as the brothers attempted casual small talk, Derek wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling the hunter closer and internally crowing in triumph as Dean instantly relaxed into him.  The movement caused a lull in conversation as Sam cut himself off and deliberately ignored Derek while staring hard at Dean.  That in and of itself was quite a remarkable feat considering how obvious Derek was making himself in his ownership of his mate. 

  “So why didn’t you tell me you were into guys?” Sam bit out and Dean tensed slightly. 

“Never came up.” Was Dean’s clipped reply.  Derek could tell his mate had become uneasy with the public show of affection due to it being indirectly pointed out, but thankfully he didn’t move away. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t be okay with it?” Sam asked.  His eyes were wide and suddenly Derek could see the innocent little brother Dean had talked about whenever he spoke to Derek about Sam. 

Dean shrugged, fiddling with his fork as he waited for his food and sarcastically replied.  “I don’t know Sam, I guess we really should’ve talked about our feelings before.  I’m bi, and now let’s go paint nails and braid each other’s hair.  Then we can have a sleepover and watch A Walk to Remember.”

And there was Sam’s bitchface.  “I’m serious Dean, you could’ve told me”

“Yup, I could’ve.” Dean ended the conversation just as their food appeared, a salad for Sam and burgers for the other three.  Cas had once again protested getting food, but his argument had been as futile as the first one about sleeping. 

Unfortunately Derek had to remove his arm from Dean while they ate, but he stayed pressed close, occasionally brushing elbows and ignoring the brothers continued conversation.  It was actually quite amusing watching Cas eating instead.  For all his protests, the angel went about consumption with a sort of single minded focus like eating the burger was the most important thing in the world. 

When Cas was half finished he stopped suddenly, looking up to stare at Derek.  The werewolf froze as well and soon the entire table had gone silent, waiting for whatever Cas wanted to say.  Derek watched uncomfortably as Cas put his burger down, sitting up and announcing, “We will be back shortly”

With that the angel reached over the table, tapping two of his fingers to Derek’s head and ignoring the werewolf’s flinch.  In a second they were somewhere else, in the middle of a street hedged with wheat fields. 

Derek swore, attempting to clear his suddenly muddled senses and stumbling back.  “What the hell was that?”

“I’m leaving, and considering our conversation yesterday I decided to speak with you first.” Cas replied without missing a beat, evidently not caring how the unannounced flight had affected Derek. “There are a few things and people I left without warning when I was pulled into purgatory and even more that I left beforehand.  I will be coming back but I want to go and see what became of them.  Before I leave I need to know what you’re doing with Dean.”

“What I’m doing with Dean.” Derek repeated flatly.  Hadn’t they already been over that?

“No, I’m asking what you are doing with Dean now.  You aren’t a hunter and you have the rest of your pack to think about.”  Cas replied to Derek’s thoughts and the werewolf flinched as the casual invasion of privacy

Scowling, Derek glared at Cas.  The angel always made him answer questions he himself didn’t know the answers to.  He could probably come up with a good answer though, using Cas’ protectiveness and telling the truth.  Cas would want Dean protected and there was little to no way Derek was leaving his mate. “I’ll hunt with him if it’s deserved and I haven’t thought about him in regards to my pack.  They’ve all left, so it isn’t like I see them regularly.  I’m staying with him though, whatever happens.”

Cas nodded in reply, looking pensive and then as if he came to a decision, crowding into Derek’s personal space and hovering one hand over the werewolf’s forehead.  It took all of Derek’s willpower not to snarl or submit.  “If Dean is in too much trouble for you to get him out of and cannot or will not pray, pray to me and I will come.”  Cas instructed, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes contemplatively as he touched Derek’s face.  “Considering how far he was prepared to go to protect you from Sam, I’ll extend that order to you if you ever require my help.”

Derek’s eyes widened at the angel’s words but before he could say anything there was a displacement of air and they were back in the diner, Dean swearing in surprise as they appeared.  Once again all of Derek’s senses did a nose dive and he kept his eyes at half mast, aware from the disgust on Sam’s face that they were Alpha red. 

“What was that about?” Dean asked, tension rolling through him. 

“I will be coming back, but I have to leave for a while” Cas informed Dean

Derek’s mate stiffened but it was Sam who spoke, “You’re leaving Dean alone with the werewolf?”

“I was _alone_ with Dean for quite a while before we got Cas out.” Derek patronized, the lack of warning to flying making him mouthy

Sam laughed irritatingly, his voice blocking out the flapping of wings as Cas disappeared without another word.  “Because it makes so much sense for an Alpha to be following a hunter around like a stray dog.”

Derek growled, baring his fanged teeth as he partially shifted at the threat Sam was presenting.  Derek could smell gunpowder and iron on the younger hunter, and while he didn’t have any wolfsbane, Derek knew he was as formidable as his brother.

Before he could come up with some snappy retort that would make Stiles proud, Dean grabbed the side of his head, turning Derek and boldly kissing him, drawing his tongue over Derek’s fangs in supplication.  Still aggravated at the stray dog comment, Derek took over the kiss, drawing away and biting at Dean’s throat.  He could smell the suspicion on Sam ratcheting up to be tinged with panic, but Dean willingly bared his throat to the werewolf, pressing closer to his fangs instead of drawing away.  Smirking into his mate’s neck, Derek bit down just enough to barely break the skin, tonguing the marks to clean the blood that was gathering at the surface.  He allowed himself a moment to gently suck at the bite before withdrawing, leaving behind a mark for Sam to see a clear sign of his ownership over Dean 

Sitting back and flicking his eyes over to Sam, Derek almost laughed at the hatred in the younger Winchester’s face.  The hunter looked insanely upset to have his brother willingly meandering around with a werewolf and letting said werewolf bite his neck.  Derek was sure he could handle Sam if things got worse, but his wolf was more sate now and so he relaxed.

“You just let him do that?” Sam very nearly screeched at Dean

The older hunter let his head fall back as he rolled his eyes, muttering about possessiveness under his breath with the added and unintentional bonus of further displaying Derek’s mark.  He answered Sam tiredly.  “Yes, because he’s a possessive little shit and likes to do stuff like that.  He’s not going to Turn me and no, I haven’t forgotten that he’s a werewolf.”

“What about the bite on the back of your neck?  That sure left a scar” Sam demanded and Derek instantly tensed up again.  If they hadn’t been in the corridor that bite would’ve Turned Dean.  It was extremely visible and Derek had no idea why he thought Sam wouldn’t have noticed it.  One of the main points of a bite there was to be noticed

“We got into a scrap with a couple of hellhounds, and yes Derek bit me but it didn’t take” Dean replied

“Hellhounds, and didn’t take.  How the hell does a bite like that not take?” Sam asked, turning and glaring at Derek.

The werewolf grinned, tilting his head to the side in a parody of what Cas and Dean did.  “If you had bothered to have anything to do with your brother’s life in the past year and a bit, you’d probably know.”

Sam jerked back as if struck and Dean stood up.  For a second Derek thought he had gone too far, but his mate just lightly clapped his hands together, “Alright well, that was a great burger, we should go now.”

Derek glanced at the burger on his plate mournfully, slightly upset that he hadn’t got to finish it.  Rude angel, stealing werewolves from their burgers.  Nevertheless, he slid out of the booth behind Dean, standing up and flashing a shit eating grin as Dean gingerly prodded the new bite on his neck and frowned at Derek.  His mate’s younger brother got up too, forestalling any comments either of the pair would’ve made.  Sam moved as if to walk behind Derek on the way out, but the werewolf casually stepped in front of Dean, trying for a casual walk towards the impala.  Hopefully Sam was leaving now, so Derek decided to give him and Derek’s mate a little while to say goodbye. 

True to form, Sam stopped Dean from going to the impala, pulling the older hunter over to his green minivan as if Derek wouldn’t still be able to hear them talk.

“Dean, this is a really bad idea okay?  He’s a monster, and is either going to Turn or kill you” Sam hissed under his breath and Derek pretended not to listen, leaning back against the impala and letting his eyes fall half shut.

“Dude, I’m not stupid.  The fact remains that Derek’s my mate, and I’m not leaving or killing him.  Just as much as I’m his, he’s mine.” Dean retorted, his voice turning soft as he continued.  “Look, I know that you want an apple pie life, I know you really like this girl of yours, and I’m actually happy for you.  You’ll get your two point five kids and white picket fence, and that’s awesome.  I tried that with Lisa, it didn’t work out.  However this ends, nothing _normal_ is going to work out for me.  But Derek does.  Yes, he’s an Alpha werewolf, but I’m a damn good hunter.  I’ve been up against much bigger threats than Derek.  I can take care of myself if I need to”

“But will you?” Sam inquired instantly, concern pouring from him.  “If he does something you don’t want, if he Turns you or attacks you, will you stop him?”

Dean paused at this question, and Derek could see him biting his lip as he tilted his head.  When Dean answered though, his voice was firm and leaving absolutely no room for doubt.  “Yes”

His heartbeat skipped.

 

~*~

 

Dean watched as his brother accepted the lie, and tried not to focus on _how_ it became a lie.  The when part of the question was easy if he’s looking at the five W’s and one H.  When Derek bit, knotted and fucked him against his will in the corridor to purgatory.  But Sam didn’t need the truth.  He didn’t need to hear how fucked up his brother was.  He didn’t need to hear that Derek had raped him and controlled him when they were having sex.  Sam didn’t need to actually turn into the voice of reason Dean had argued with after Derek attacked him.  He needed to hear that Dean was safe, that he was in a relationship with a werewolf, but that said werewolf was brought to heel and obedience.  He needed the lies to cover up the fuckery that Dean so readily embraced.

“Alright” Sam accepted, the puppy dog eyes leaving as he gave Dean a quick hug before stepping back to get in his monstrosity of a vehicle.  Dean let his eyes run over the hunk of metal with distain and Sam caught the look.  “I hotwired it, okay?  It’s not like I could just find a random classic on the side of the road.”

Dean laughed, “Oh yes, of course you don’t drive around in your sports mom minivan.  That would be too girly even for you”

“Jerk” Sam retorted, the blush on his face betraying that while he might not own this one, he totally had a minivan.

“Bitch” Dean threw back the standard reply, stepping back as Sam rolled his eyes and started the car.  Pulling in reverse, the younger Winchester left his brother with one last glance at the werewolf standing next to the impala,

Deciding that it would be a bit too cliché to watch Sam drive away, Dean turned back to the impala, sauntering over to where Derek was standing and watching the hunter.  The werewolf had totally heard every bit of their conversation. 

“You didn’t like the minivan?  I was thinking we should get one ourselves” Derek commented as Dean stopped right in front of him, hooking his fingers into the werewolf’s belt loops. 

Dean snorted, allowing Derek to wrap his hands around the back of the hunter’s neck and pull him closer.  “And we won’t even have to get the dog, I can just put a collar on you and take you out for walks.  It’ll be great”

Derek growled, pressing his thumb into the bite he had made in the diner and Dean tilted his head back, whining softly as Derek whispered “Yet you’re the pet in this relationship.  If anyone’s wearing a collar, it will be you.”

A thrill ran through Dean at the thought, and from Derek’s smirk he had noticed Dean’s instant and unexpected reaction to the words.  It wasn’t the collar idea so much as the possessiveness of the object.  Dean needed people, it was a complete fact and one that bitten him in the ass quite often.  The rarity was people needing him back, and in Derek he found all of that and more. 

Bowing his head and sucking in his lower lip, Dean coyly looked up at Derek through his eyelashes, murmuring, “As long as it doesn’t cover your bite.”

Dean felt the flood of arousal that shot through Derek and the werewolf growled, claiming Dean’s lips in a biting kiss, pulling back once only to greedily snap out one word. “ _Mine!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if Sam is OOC. Nothing really gets resolved in this story because I felt that that was a bit more canon. The brothers have their fights, they lash out, and then they just attempt to look like everything's normal. Things only ever partially resolve themselves. I might also write another little part to this which details the conversation Sam and Dean had while Cas and Derek were gone, just to clear some stuff up if need be.


End file.
